


Dean's Game

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for Gerald's Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: Dean didn’t come home from his latest arrest empty handed.





	Dean's Game

**Author's Note:**

> Gerald's Game is a book by Stephen King.

“Arrested for prostitution? I’m so disappointed.” you teased the boys as they entered the bunker. 

“We weren’t soliciting, Y/N.” Castiel assured you.

“Hey, Sweetheart.” Dean pulled you into a kiss.

“So, which one of you got propositioned the most?” you asked, unable to contain your grin.

Sam groaned. “I’m going to go shower.”

You watched him leave. “I guess there’s my answer…” 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

You felt Dean’s gaze on you when you were getting ready for bed. You turned to find him staring at your bare legs and licking his lips. “Dean?”

His eyes snapped to yours. “Hm.”

“You ok, there?” you smiled.

“Yeah. Hey, I got something before leaving the station.” he rummaged through his bag and pulled out a set of handcuffs.

“Did you steal those?” you giggled. “We have plenty.”

“Those are for demons. I don’t wanna think about Crowley when we’re…” he wagged his eyebrows suggestively, twirling the cuffs on his finger.

You shook your head and laughed humorlessly. “Nuh uh. No way. I know how this goes, and I am so not down.”

“How does this go?” he humored you.

“I’m restrained, with the key out of reach. Just when we’re ready to go, something happens and you die suddenly. You DIE, Dean! And then I’m trapped on this bed, naked, having to look at your corpse.”

Dean rubbed the side of his face, not believing what he just heard. “Wow…”

You began to hyperventilate. “And that’s just the start! I’ll start going crazy; hearing voices, seeing things, and the ghost of some weirdo’s gonna start visiting me and-”

“Woah, woah! Just, hold on a sec.” he put his hands on your shoulders in an attempt to calm you. “If, and that’s a big if, something happens to me, you know Sammy’s just down the hall, right? Or you could call Cas.”

“You seriously want me to be like that in front of another guy so soon after your death? In front of your brother and best friend, of all people?”

“Oh my go-” he took a deep breath. “Ok then, we won’t-”

“And then I’ll have to find a way to peel the skin off my hands to be able to slip them out! That’s gross! Oh! And the ghos-”

Dean covered your mouth with his hand. “Can I say something?” he waited for your nod before removing it. “Ok, you know I totally dig your imagination and all the things that go on in that freaky head of yours, right? But seriously, what the hell?!”

“That’s not mine!” You defended. “That’s Gerald’s Game!”

“What? Who’s Gerald?” Dean was genuinely confused.

“My god, Dean! Do you even listen to me when I talk?” You said in mock offense. It had been so long, you didn’t really expect him to remember.

“I listen!” he was taken aback by your accusation.

“I told you about Gerald. The creepy lawyer who took his wife to a secluded cabin?”

Dean looked at you, bewildered. When he closed his eyes and sighed, you knew realization hit. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah, why?”

He hung his head and his shoulders began to shake. “It’s just...”

“It’s not funny!” you shot at him.

“Oh, it’s hilarious.”

“It would be traumatizing! Stop laughing!” you jumped on him, tackling him on the bed and making him laugh harder. He flipped you over and pinned you down, tickling your neck with his stubble. When your own laughter tapered, he engaged you in a heated kiss.

He pulled away to catch his breath, removing his shirt. He reached over to pick up the cuffs he dropped and offered them to you. “Here. Do me, then.”

You bit your bottom lip, making him smirk. “Ok, but I’m leaving the key in. And promise me that if I die, you’ll dress me before calling for help.”

Dean began to snicker again.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Dean walked into the kitchen, whistling. “Morning, Sammy!” he chirped as he poured himself some coffee.

“You’re in a good mood.” he looked amused.

“I slept like a baby.” he grinned.

Sam shuddered. “So I heard.”

Dean chuckled, taking the seat across Sam. “You aren’t going to ruin my mood.”

Sam sighed after a minute of silence. “I can’t believe she forgot about the dog.”

“Dog?”

He nodded. “The one that would have come in and started eating your dead body.”

“What the- How do you know that?” he demanded.

“She read it when we finished that wraith case in Maine. Told us all about it.”

Dean opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, trying to speak. “How do you even remember that?”

Sam shrugged. “It’s not my fault you don’t pay attention to your girlfriend.”

He groaned. “I do pay attention!”


End file.
